


roses at your wedding

by issei



Category: Cinnamon Kitchen (original series), ORIGINAL SERIES - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia tidak boleh terlambat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roses at your wedding

Dia adalah seloyang pai panggangannya yang tak pernah dimakan; remahnya tersebar di atas kounter dapur, dan berakhir ia buang karena tak sanggup ia makan.

Dia adalah kalung yang di sekitar lehernya--tempat batu turquiose kecil berbentuk tetes air tergantung, dingin. Tidak pernah ia lepas.

Dia adalah sepotong syal biru tua yang terlupakan di sudut. Yang dulu dilingkarkan juga di lehernya dan tidak pernah sempat ia kembalikan.

 _Aku mungkin harus segera mengembalikannya_ , pikir Akira, mengancingkan kemeja di pergelangan tangannya, dan menaikkan dasi.

Tapi hingga ia memakai jas terbaiknya, memasang korsase, Akira tidak bergerak mengambil syal itu dari tempatnya.

Ia mematut bayangannya di cermin: formal, dan rapi. Melatih senyum yang tak menyentuh matanya, berulang-kali. Sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menyambar dompet dan kunci mobilnya, dan pergi, sebelum terlambat.

Ia punya amanah sebagai _bestman_ bagi sahabatnya--sebuah pernikahan yang harus dihadiri.

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Jun never confessed.


End file.
